One Bold Move
by DravenMaster901
Summary: Soul's feelings for Maka get the better of him and he decides to make a move. A bold move. (rated M because it's a lemon one-shot)


_**Hey guys! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, and my first one-shot so there's that. I do however have experience with lemons; which is what this one-shot is meant for so it won't be all bad. Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Please review about what you thought!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

Soul stepped out of his room tiredly. He had decided to take a nap after school after all the training Professor Stein had made him and Maka do. Just thinking about it made his bones ache.

He cracked his knuckles as he began to walk to the living room to plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. That was his intention at least. He peered into the kitchen as he walked past and saw Maka listening to music. She was energetic and cheerful just the music was.

He couldn't help but watch as she swayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Maka had obtained nice curves since the battle with the Kishin; which was almost a year ago. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and black yoga pants that complimented her ass nicely; along with green socks.

He smirked. Watching Maka was his guilty pressure over the past few months. He had always found her attractive but she was hotter than ever now. She turned to soul and smiled.

"Hey soul, you're finally awake?" She giggled. "I thought you had died."

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Die in my sleep? A cool guy like me wouldn't die that way." His sharp teeth showed as his grinned widened.

"Okay Mr. Cool guy." She flashed a cute smile. _She's so damn cute lately._ Soul thought himself as he took a seat at the table. "We're having pasta for dinner; I know you love it!" _She's so cheerful tonight. I wonder why? _

Maka turned back to the stove and began to hum the song and sway her hips again. Soul felt a little guilty when he stared at her like that be couldn't help it. She was nearly perfect. He observed how her clothes hugged her curves and stared more intently at her as she moved to the beat.

Maka poured the pasta into a strainer and then seasoned it before dividing it evenly into two bowls before walked over and placing them on the table. "Eat up!" She said cheerfully.

[**Switching to Maka's point of view]**

Although Soul was unaware of it the reason for Maka's cheerfulness was that she caught him checking her out a few times during school. She knew how stupid it seemed but she had always been fond of Soul and he finally started to notice her a little more. She had always been closer with him than most meisters were with their weapons and people often thought they were dating in public which always made her blush.

Questions were going around in her head all day; things like: _Does he like me? Does he feel the same way? Does he… __**love **__me? _She shook her head at the last one. Neither of them even knew what love was yet. They were 16 and each had a relationship or two in the past year but she at least still had never said 'I love you' to anyone yet.

After eating she got up and grabbed Soul's bowl from him so she could wash it. She leaned over the counter and started to rub the dishes clean.

[Soul's POV]

He got up and silently stretched as Maka began to clean the dishes; watching her as she bent over the counter. He began to notice how ridiculously often he checked her out and had never done anything about it. _What if I… _He began to think to himself. This would be a bold move. He bit his lip and thought about this. _What if I just made a move on her? _This was a hard choice. If he failed he could ruin their friendship. But if he succeeded… He shook all his feeling away and walked towards her slowly. He took a deep breath and got closer.

He placed his hand on her waist and leaned forward; pushing into her a bit. Maka squeaked in surprise but did nothing to stop him. Her face turned completely red as he then placed his chin on her shoulder. At this moment Maka was incapable of movement as Soul pressed even closer against her.

"Maka…" Soul whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Unable to move Maka simply shook her head weakly. _I can't believe she's letting me press against her like this… _Soul thought happily. _I should try something else. _

Soul moved one his hands down her thigh slowly and Maka shivered at his touch. she turned her head so she could look at him.

He turned her so they were facing each other and got very close to her. Maka blushed deeply and shyly looked up at him with her big green eyes. Soul pressed his hand to her cheek and stared into her eyes deeply.

"S-Soul…" She whispered; her breath brushing against his nose.

Soul pulled her face towards his and pressed their lips together softly. Maka's eyes widened as she took in what was happening before she slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and pulled him closer to her.

They pulled their lips apart after what seemed like eternity and stared into each other's eyes with lust. Soul lowered his hand and cupped her ass as Maka kissed him again; this time more passionate. Soul pulled her hips into his and began to run his hands around her body.

Soul placed his hands on the bottom of Maka's thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soul began to carry her to his bedroom as their kisses became heated.

He opened the door and laid Maka down on his bed before standing back up and taking his shirt off. Maka took off her shirt as well; revealing her red lace bra before taking off her pants and showing her matching red lace panties that were slightly wet from the all the excitement.

Soul pushed himself back on top of her; kissing her and squeezing her breasts; causing her to moan quietly. Soul reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before taking it off and throwing it into the corner; fully revealing Maka's perfect breasts.

Maka's face turned red and she put her hands over her breasts in embarrassment.

Soul gently pulled her hands away. "Maka don't. You're too beautiful to cover yourself up." He grinned as he spoke.

She looked up at him and he kissed her softly as she tugged on his jeans. Soul nodded and took of his pants; leaving only his underwear which made his member very visible to Maka.

Maka grinned and removed his boxers before placing her hand on it. Soul looked at Maka as she stared intently at his cock while she began to stroke it. Soul groaned in pleasure as Maka stroked his member fiercely.

Maka lowered her head onto his dick and slid her mouth down his entire length; causing Soul to throw his head back in pleasure. She continued to bob her head up and down on Soul's dick; enjoying the taste as she felt Soul tense up.

"Maka I'm gonna-."

Soul was cut off as he filled Maka's mouth with his seed; crying out in pleasure. Maka happily swallowed all that she could and moved over; taking off her panties and throwing them in the corner as well.

Soul slipped two fingers into Maka's entrance; making her gasp in pleasure. He curled his fingers and moved them into her core. She bucked her hips onto his fingers as he stared to move them around; making her squirm in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and rammed them back in repeatedly at a constant fast pace.

Maka felt a pressure build up inside her and she moaned loudly as she spilled her climax all over Soul's hand. Soul licked the juices from his hand and flipped Maka back onto her back as she spread her legs for Soul.

He looked at her for permission; she nodded and he lined up his member in front of her entrance. He slowly slid his dick into her entrance; causing Maka a moment of pleasure before she felt a bit of pain. Soul decided to quickly break the hymen with one hard thrust to reduce the pain. Maka made an uncomfortable face as the pain started; but slowly faded. Soul began to thrust; but very slowly so he wouldn't cause Maka anymore pain.

Maka's pain began to turn to pleasure and a moan released from her lips; giving Soul a sign to go faster in pace. Pleasure began to wash over both of them with every thrust; Maka wrapped her legs around his waist; pushing him deeper inside of her and pushing into his hips as he pushed into hers.

They kept a steady fast pace but eventually they both started to feel a pressure build up inside of them and they knew their climax's were coming. Soul began to thrust much harder and faster; causing Maka to moan loudly repeatedly as he pounded into her.

The pressure was coming up fast and Maka's moans were making Soul come even closer. Maka came first; her walls tightened around his cock giving Soul immense pleasure as he came soon after; shooting his seed into Maka and causing them both to moan loudly one last time before they stopped and all that could be heard in Soul's bedroom was their heavy breathing as they recovered from the experience.

Soul pulled out of Maka and fell onto the bed next to her. He pulled the covers over them both as Maka scooted close and dug her head into his chest.

"Maka…" He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I love you."

Maka smiled brightly. "I love you too Soul."

He smiled and drifted off to sleep; this all was possible because of one bold move.

**One Bold Move.**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever one-shot and my third lemon ever! Pease review and tell me what you thought of it!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster.**_


End file.
